Denied Anal
'''Denied Anal is Nova's first character in the game "Hard Time". He is also apart of the Anal family in Nova's Sims 4 playthough. History Denied Anal was a man arrested for prostitution in the game "Hard Time". He is known for taking his victim's left leg off (sometimes when they are still alive). He had no friends in prison, which eventually led to his death. 'Prison''' Denied Anal's prison life was rough. He went through various scuffles with the prisoners and wardens alike, especially one prisoner in particular by the name of Arnie Compton. It was a rivalry that evolved from an argument to a murder. This is where Denied Anal obtained his reputation for live dismemberment. Denied and Arnie got into a argument that led to the eventual loss of Compton's leg. The method of dismemberment was via pool cue. This was the first of many dismemberments by Denied. Later Denied ended Arnie's life with a punch to the face. Further notable enemies of Denied Anal were the Wardens by the name of Warden Collins and Warden Sipowicz. Collins was the first Warden to have taken Denied to the court for taking the leg of Arnie Compton. He holds a grudge against Denied for getting away unharmed and attacking his personal friend Downtown. Sipowicz had taken Denied to court many times, despite him being renegade and starting the conflicts between the two. Denied took his leg during a fight and later on, he took his life. After this fight, Denied Anal's reputation sky rocketed, winning him the respect of multiple other inmates throughout the prison. Denied Anal took a trip to the hospital a few days after to rest after he acquired a bit of stomach pain. On this day, he met the man who would bring about his demise. This Warden in particular was a friend of Warden Sipowicz and was certain that Denied was his killer. Not long after this, Denied received a request to murder another Warden from an inmate in the East block for an unknown amount of money. Without another word, Denied whole heartily accepted the job and awaited the right time to carry this out. Death Denied Anal was given the job to kill Warden Blair. He had little time to do so, so he rushed things up. When he found Blair he was accompanied by some friends, who proceeded to attack Denied all at the same time. Sadly, Denied was beaten to death by the Warden in the hospital. There was no funeral, nor memorial as Denied Anal was hated by his fellow inmates and loathed as they all feared him. Knowing they could be a potential victim, nobody ever attempted to get close to him. His legacy lives on in Accepted Anal, who is on a mission to avenge Denied's death. Return When Accepted Anal was being chased by a warden he found Denied Anal in the distance, he approached him and wanted to do drugs with him. Denied said that he was impressed by Accepted's reputation as Accepted also mimicked his infamous double leg killing tactic on a warden. Accepted Anal begged him to talk to him some more however Denied didn't want to talk much. This later on caused a fight between the two brothers that only ended when a "friend" of Denied Anal stopped it but this "friend" soon started a fight with him. Accepted continued to fight until his friend said 'I'll get Denied Anal for what he did to you.' When Accepted Anal returned to the West Block, the little brotherly rivalry between them was ended when the two Anal Brothers greeted each other. Followed by Denied talking to Accepted for a very short period of time. After that Denied again didn't talk to his brother with Accepted vowing to kill everyone in Denied's cell block until he talks to him again, with Accepted starting with a random prisoner named Syntax Error, who was supposedly Accepted's friend but Accepted killed him anyway, stating "You took me away from my brother!" A while later when Denied was asleep, Accepted wanted to try to talk to him again but failed when he got beaten and knocked out by Denied's next-door cellmate. Accepted miraculously woke up at the door of Denied's cell block and said, "I remember your cell number...Mr. 12!" Meaning that he will stop at nothing to talk to Denied, and "Mr. 12" is probably next. Kills * Arnie Compton * Downtown * Warden Sipowicz * Warden Dickin Category:Paragon Nova Category:In-Game Characters Category:Anal Brothers